Dribble Drabble
by Silversun XD
Summary: These are dribbles with Kagome as the main character with various characters from Toriko in varying relationships. I may put other InuYasha characters with Toriko characters, but that will be after the established Kagome-relationship stories. Tho, i'm going to need help on suggestions, so feel free to review what you want! I own nothing! Ratings may change and varying story lengh!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Coco

She had fallen out of the sky, screaming near my home. I was able to catch her with Kiss before she met her demise. I carried her bridal style, because once she was able to feel stability on my shoulders, she latched on with a hard grip. I didn't want her touching me, but at least I was wearing fabric so she won't have the danger for now.

When we landed on the ground, her grip was gone as I tried in vain to try and catch her as she tumbled to the ground. She mumbled incoherent things as she laid there face down in the dirt. I could tell by her electromagnetic waves that she was distressed by the fall.

I sat down at a respectable distance, waiting for her to calm down before I ask her how she got to falling from the sky. All the while, I was studying her strange electromagnetic waves around her. But that wasn't all I noticed either. Though her hair was tousled from the winds flying through them, it was silky looking and a bit of some curls to them. I also noticed that she has a willowy figure; plus, she must exercise because of the lean muscles I felt while holding her. I switched my attention to her when she calmed down.

Surprisingly, she calmed down fast. I stiffen reflexively when she glanced at me, for fear if she would become like the women in the village. *mental shiver*

She just closed her eyes, sighed, and stood wobbly a bit. She turned towards me when I got up to help her.

The instant I saw her ocean blue eyes I was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Komatsu

Toriko had expected to come to a full restaurant and a busy Komatsu, always ready to go with him on an adventure. What Toriko didn't expect was Komatsu sitting at a reserved, _secluded _part of therestaurant with a woman. She looked to be in her early to mid twenties.

The woman in question was beautiful. Her glossy black-blue hair pulled up in a half up bun, and the rest flowing down her back in a silky waterfall to her waist. She had on an elegant blue dress that fit her hourglass curves modestly, yet showy. She had a heart shaped face with little make-up on to compliment her natural beauty. Her deep blue eyes were alight with a warm emotion, directed at Komatsu. He was wearing a smooth tux of dark blue. His eyes were looking at the woman in the same warm feelings.

They ate, talked, laughed, and enjoyed each other's company. That was when Toriko came in, ignoring the protests of the waiters.

"Yo Komatsu! How's it goin'? Who might this lovely lady be?"

Toriko frowned a bit when Komatsu jumped.

'I didn't scare him that much, did I?'

The lady just giggled as Komatsu stuttered apologies. The lady stood up and tilted her head in greetings with a bright smile.

"Hello, you must be Toriko! Komatsu has told me so much about you! I'm Kagome, Komatsu's wife."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Sani

Kagome sighed as she eased into the bath that kept her skin healthy with the medi-fish, wincing slightly at the fish lightly pecking at her wounds. She learned after the final battle, the jewel had sent her here. Of course, she didn't know why, maybe it was her severe wounds or another dangerous quest to do, she didn't know. At the very least, her wounds were healing, but not scarring. That was a tall tell sign that the jewel was back in her body for good and making sure it's current guardian was in good health. Who knew the male demon of the jewel was such a pervert. Though she wasn't complaining about it, he changed her proportions to make her 'perfect' and her basic features more 'beautiful'. Because of him, she had more 'admirers' now at 'The Country of Healing – "Life"'.

Kagome looked around the open and public bath, to make sure that no one was spying on her again. She is wearing a bikini bathing suit to keep her modesty and allow the fish to do there stuffs. Kagome took a gulp of air and slowly went under the water, thinking about how she landed here. All the while, she tried not to giggle at the fish's nips to her face.

_Flashback_

_Kagome was laid on the ground with the jewel within her hands, but not feeling it due to the numbing pain of her wounds, the worst of the lancinations on her body was about 3-4 inches deep; a hole in her stomach and near her heart; and the small scratches continuing to bleed. It was a miracle that she was still even alive. With the last thought, she wished away the jewel before going unconscious._

_Next thing she knew she felt wind tearing though her scraps of what were her clothes left and opening her slowly closing wounds even wider. If she could have her voice, she would be screaming to the high heavens in pain, until she crashed through 3 floors of a building, which happened to be a hospital. She blacked out again when people were rushing around her._

_Then she woke again in darkness, feeling a lot better. She was leaning, ur laying, on something smooth and a little comfortable. She panicked and zapped her surroundings. She crashed to the wooden floor, as a strange flower recoiled from her._

_She felt the metallic taste in her mouth. She coughed up blood, her wounds stretching into opening again, but they weren't as bad as before. With the little strength she had, she trembled to sit up against the nearest stump looking table topped with strange things._

_Then the door opened. Kagome moved to hide as best as she can. -_

_Abrupt end to the flashback_

Kagome felt something get in the water as she jerked to get air. Gasping for air, she glared at the multi colored haired man. Then she whirled around not to look at him. He was in his birthday suit. Kagome scrambled out of the bath and took her towel and wrapping it around herself securely. Without looking at the man, she ranted.

"What did you think you're doing?!-"

She suddenly felt the most creepy and skin crawling feeling _EVER!_ It felt like millions of tiny strands where stroking her skin, going so far as _seeping_ into her skin. Kagome couldn't take an instant of the feeling, her miko abilities flashed, forcing the strands out and off of her. Kagome collapsed to her knees, rubbing her arms, and making incoherent disgusted noises. Then she heard the man talking.

"Well, I'll be. I've never had anyone do tha' to my touches befor'. An' your fairly beautiful, powerful too. Hm …"

Kagome did her scariest glare over the shoulder glare at the amused, _interested,_ and bewildered man. Then those strands were back, but instead of inspecting her, it took off her towel and plopped her into the bath with the naked man. She tried to scramble away without irritating her healing wounds, again

"**Hair lock"**

TT-TT 'what have I gotten myself into now!' TT-TT


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Match

You would think that being on top of an organization would mean you can do whatever you want and relax and just _do __nothing_. *bizz* WRONG

You have to overlook everything, make sure everything is running smoothly. You have to meet stuffy officials and blah, blah, blah, blah …..

I sat on my bed after a long meeting, trying to sigh out the stress of being a Boss. I felt the bed dip behind me before I could feel her fingers do their magic. I groaned when she found the knots in my back, unraveling them.

"Hm, these are pretty big, tough day?"

I was tired. I didn't want to speak, so I looked at her. She understood, that was one of the things that I loved about her. She was kind, caring, stubborn, and a spitfire.

I first met her when she was giving food to the kids of the poor villages. She is a gourmet hunter. She provided food to the kids. We didn't really get off on a good start, but as we go to know each other and well – aaaahhhhh this feels good. Anyways, we are in a relationship at the moment, plus-

"Hey, I put the kids to bed. Want to relax a bit more?"

We adopted some of the kids, but I'll tell you guys another time.


End file.
